Smallville (Season 11, E5 Fan-Made)
by christian.shafer.1
Summary: As Clark Kent continues his journey as the new light of the Earth he must face new enemies, and work to balance his new daylight identity with his human life. This is 100% based off the TV show following off after season 10 finale. This followers all of our favorite character and may just introduce some new ones. If you haven't already check out my previous episodes! Enjoy!


**Season 11- Episode 5: Gotham**

_Scene: Lex Luthor is in a lab with Toyman. The lab is poorly lit and there is no one else in the lab with the two men. Sprawled across the room can be seen data sheets and tables and different fragments of kryptonite in all different shades and sizes_. _It is unclear the time of day because the windows above have been blacked out._ _Lex appears to be wearing a dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and black slacks on. While Toyman is in an absurd colored suit_.

**Lex**: So these meteor rocks' their radiation actually penetrates all living molecule through every type of surface? *_Lex looking into a glass tube containing a red and green natural kryptonite mixture_*

**Toyman**: Well every surface Mr. Luthor that is except lead. *_Toyman standing behind Lex admiring the blue kryptonite in the case beside him_*

**Lex**: Lead? So the density of the lead is what prevents it, or is it the structure of the lead molecules themselves? *_Still closely observing the mixture behind the glass casing_*

**Toyman**: The structure of the lead itself it creates so much distortion of light and energy frequencies that the meteor rock can't push through.

**Lex**: Have you found the result of refining the rocks? *_Now turning around to see the blue kryptonite behind him_*

**Toyman**: Well of course, as you can see from this specimen a cleaner more refined piece of the rocks actually allows for more radiation to be given off. Now we did find one exception to this. *_Walking toward another part of the lab_*

**Lex**: What's the exception? *_Now following behind Toyman_*

**Toyman**: As you can see Mr. Luthor the violet specimen of the rocks actually is not affected by the rocks surrounding it with the exception of lead, but it will only give off radiation while in the presence of sunlight. *_Now gently pulling the violet kryptonite out of it's case placing it into lap that is emitting false sunlight then shinning_*

**Lex**: What are the energy readings of this when in sunlight? *_Lex gazing at the rock in the light_*

**Toyman**: My research has found that while in sunlight the specimen's readings are five times higher than the others but when not in sunlight the specimen does something special. *_Now placing it back in the glass case_*

**Lex**: Special? Care to be a little less vague Winslow? *_Now getting irritated_*

**Toyman**: I'm sorry Mr. Luthor, well you see when not in the sun light the rock acts as a channel. The specimen instead of releasing energy, as it does in sunlight, it absorbs anything with a significant amount of solar energy within it. *_Turning around to face Lex_*

**Lex**: Show me. *_Now looking intrigued_*

**Toyman**: Yes sir, but I warn you, you may want to stand back. *_Now pulling out a changed solar battery_* This solar battery is the highest of technology and strength currently on record. *_Now setting it directly beside the rock_* Watch. *_The rock begins to glow less brightly than while in the sunlight but the battery is seen beginning to buckle and twist finally the two stop reacting at all_*

**Lex**: You mean to tell me when not under the right circumstances this rock acts like a leech with energy?

**Toyman**: Precisely Mr. Luthor. The meteorite seems to try to hold in energy when it can't receive a constant flow of it. *_Now removing the dead solar battery from the casing with the kryptonite_*

**Lex**: This rock is too risky to put into any energy substitute. I don't want this to ever to leave this lab. Just keep it for our studies. *_Now observing the battery for himself_*

**Toyman**: Yes Mr. Luthor of course.

_Scene: It is the morning at the Daily Planet and Clark Kent is working at his desk right beside Cat Grant. The Planet is booming with people seemingly running all around with mid-morning coffee energy. Clark is quietly typing, keeping to himself while trying not to bring any attention to himself, currently working on revising the story about Lex's return_.

**Cat Grant**: I think it is exciting to see the return of Lex Luthor to the spotlight it will give a huge story to the Planet that doesn't revolve around the heroes. *_Bubbly at her desk wearing a faded blue blouse with her hair all up into a bun_*

**Clark**: *_Trying to refocus on what Cat said_* I'm sorry Ms. Grant I didn't quite hear you.

**Cat Grant**: Oh Clark. Sometimes I wish you were more of a conversationalist. *_Cat now tapping her pen on the table_* What do you think of Lex Luthor's return to LuthorCorp.?

**Clark**: I think Mr. Luthor will make a huge impact on the business world and on Metropolis. I just am not sure we should look toward him to lead us into a new future. *_Clark now looking back down immediately fiddling with his glasses_*

**Cat Grant**: So the oh so quiet Clark Kent does have an opinion he can voice. *_Cat looking at Clark trying to get him to say more_*

**Clark**: Miss. Grant I'm going to go grab some coffee would you like me to get you a cup? *_Clark now getting up trying to avoid the subject_*

**Cat Grant**: Or he doesn't. *_Cat now sitting back in her chair_* If you could just grab me a black cup of coffee?

**Clark**: Sure not a problem. *_Clark slowly turning around bumping into Lois who was behind him Clark appearing to clumsily knock out all of the papers_* I'm sorry Ms. Lane. *_Bending down to pick up all of her papers as she is smiling also picking up papers_*

**Lois**: It's okay Clark. And I told you, you can call me Lois. *_Smiling at Clark looking over her own glasses beginning to whisper_* Clark people can know we still are together we just can't make them question if it affects our work.

**Clark**: Yes Ms. Lane… I mean Lois. Sorry it won't happen again. *_Smiling back at her as he places his hand on her's_*

**Lois**: *_Still whispering_* Clark you are so sexy when you act so innocent. Tonight you're gonna get it if you don't stop. *_Smiling and now standing up_*

**Clark**: I will be back with the coffee. Have a good day Lois. *_Smiling, now turning around to walk to the coffee shop_*

**Cat Grant**: Lois I don't know how you do it. Clark is such a klutz and I personally think a successful woman like yourself could find someone so much more dashing. *_Now typing on her computer rolling her eyes_*

**Lois**: Some of us Cat don't need a Superman. We just need someone who is caring and there for us. *_Giving Cat a glare before turning around to walk away_*

**Cat Grant**: Superman is always there when someone in this city needs him.

**Lois**: *_Stopping in her place and looking over her shoulder back at Cat_* And Clark is always there for me. In all the years I have known him he has never let me down. *_Now walking away without any chance for Cat's retaliation_*

_Scene: Clark is walking through the city calmly to get Cat and him each a coffee. Metropolis is peaceful this day. The sun is shining bright and people that aren't at work are spending their time outdoors to enjoy the nice weather_. _Suddenly hearing his phone in his pocket going off and pulling it out to realize it was from Alicia_.

**Clark**: *_Reading the text and then proceeding to call her_* Alicia? What's up? *_Now stepping to the side of the sidewalk not to disrupt the flow of people walking_*

**Alicia**: Clark I found something, but it isn't any in Metropolis. *_Speaking through the phone quietly to make sure no one else can hear her_* There was a strange report in Gotham recently.

**Clark**: What did you hear? *_Clark now looking around to make sure no one is listening in on their conversation_*

**Alicia**: There was a brutal beating of some gang members and one is in a coma, but here is the weird part from my ease-dropping I heard they were burned in the chest with your crest.

**Clark**: What? *_Now looking with a look of concern and walking into an alley to further hear and assess the situation_*

**Alicia**: Clark a full group of around six men all burned the same and there were no witnesses.

**Clark**: Is this the first time this has happened? *Clark now in an alley making sure no one is around*

**Alicia**: According to my sources this is the first time and now the one in the hospital is trying to get the Gotham Police to try and set a charge against Superman.

**Clark**: Superman has never been seen in Gotham though that wouldn't make any sense.

**Alicia**: I don't think the story will hold up but maybe it was just a rouse to try and get people against Superman. But Clark I will keep an ear out, don't do anything yet. *_Hanging up the phone_*

**Clark**: I can't act on this yet, there are things I need to attend to in Metropolis. *_Clark now walking out of the alley buying and taking the coffee back to the Daily Planet_*

**Cat Grant**: *_Sitting at her desk noticing Clark walking back into the room_* Hey Clark! I was thinking you weren't gonna be able to find your way back to the Planet. *_Laughing_*

**Clark**: Sorry for the wait. The line to the regular coffee store was long. *_Handing Cat her black cup of coffee_*

**Cat Grant**: Did you hear Clark? *_Cat now pulling up an article on her computer monitor of a Star City newspaper_* A man disappeared two nights ago from the streets of Star City with no one to account for his disappearance.

**Clark**: No, I actually didn't hear about that. *_Clark looking at the article now reading a man had gone missing_* John Stewart, what's so odd about someone disappearing? *Clark now standing up straight again*

**Cat Grant**: Well Clark since the Green Arrow has been seen there crime has dropped to near zero. A kidnapping just seems very odd for that city. *_Cat now exiting out of the article_*

**Clark**: I suppose it is odd, but he hasn't been missing long enough for any major police concern. He will probably turn up soon. *_Clark trying to sound optimistic_*

**Cat Grant**: Well I think if anything else happens in Star City I will go there myself and check it out *_Cat speaking now in a bit of a huff_*

**Clark**: I'm sorry but have you seen Ms. Lane, I mean Lois around? *_Speaking trying to keep up an almost nervous manner and stumbling over his own words_*

**Cat Grant**: She just went up to the editor's office to try and find out who our new editor will be since obviously Tess Mercer is no longer in commission. *_Cat now going back to her computer_* But anyway Clark I got to get back to work.

**Clark**: Thank you, and I will leave you to your work then. *_Clark beginning to walk up the stairs to Lois's personal office on the floor above_*

_Scene: Lois's office is left unlocked and her desk is spread with papers all over her desk space other than the space left where her computer sits on her desk. Clark looks around deciding to take a seat in the chair across from Lois's desk chair_.

**Clark**: Lois should be back by now. *Checking his watch looking at the time* Working over is one thing but she knew I would be here. *Clark beginning to use his super hearing to listen for her*

**Lois**: Look I think honestly Perry White is the best fit for the position I wouldn't stick my neck out for just anyone. Writing is my life.

**Board member**: Ms. Lane we will take your recommendation into great consideration but for now we need the Daily Planet to be held to the upmost standard as the city turns around since the city's rebuild. We are just not sure if bringing Perry White in right now would be a wise decisions.

**Lois**: But he wrote for this paper. For this city for years, he worked to uncover stories most reporters could only dream of I think he deserves the position.

**Board Member**: I will definitely look into Mr. White's resume in the meantime this paper needs another big article. We are counting on you to dig up something. Now please Ms. Lane if you excuse me I have other things to attend to, thank you.

**Lois**: Thank you.

**Clark**: *_Now taking off his glasses waiting for Lois to walk in_*

**Lois**: Hey Smallville, sorry I am a little late I. *_Being cut off_*

**Clark**: Lois it's okay I was listening in when I got worried about you. I think it is a great thing you are doing trying to get Perry White back on the Daily Planet headlines. *_Smiling at her_*

**Lois**: Well Mr. Superman I forgot you always would watch over me. *_Jokingly playing with Clark smiling back_* But I did hear from Chloe today she told me that the man who went missing in Star City was actually in the city on business helping design a new building for S.T.A.R. Labs.

**Clark**: Why would an architect go missing for a lab like that?

**Lois**: Well that's not all the night he went missing someone was within the construction site and they found a chess piece near their body. *_Now pulling up the image sent to her by Chloe of a bloody chess piece found at the crime scene_*

**Clark**: Was there any clues found at the scene that might lead them to an actually I.D. for the killer? *_Clark looking at the photo_*

**Lois**: No, but shortly after the killing Watchtower did pick up something that Chloe also sent me. *_Lois now pulling up a second slightly more blurred image_*

**Clark**: It can't be. *_Clark looking more closely at the image_* That looks like Slade Wilson. Checkmate took him from the hospital when A.C. and I were on a mission, but how did he wake up from his coma?

**Lois**: Clark it gets worse. Look at the guy that is half cut out of this image. *_Zooming in closer to the other body in the photo_* This guy is wearing an outfit that looks like it's from ancient Egypt.

**Clark**: So Slade came back with friends. *_Clark now standing up_* Where was this image taken?

**Lois**: Chloe said just outside of Star City. But Clark, Oliver said he was on it. *_Quickly looking at Clark hoping he does not super speed off_* Oliver is looking for Slade and thinking he may have the man missing from Star City.

**Clark**: I should at least go to Watchtower and let Oliver know if he needs help to contact me. *_Clark now stepping towards the door_*

**Lois**: Clark. I love you. *_Lois says grabbing Clark's hand_*

**Clark**: Lois, I love you too. What's wrong? *_Gently sweeping her hair behind her ear_*

**Lois**: I just sometimes worried that you focus so much on saving the world you forget about sometimes taking out time to save yourself. *_Lois looking Clark in the eyes now_*

**Clark**: Lois, you save me every day. I am so lucky to have you in my life and I wouldn't give that up for anything in the world. Lois how about this weekend I take a day off and you and I have a day together? *_Smiling at her_*

**Lois**: Clark Kent you read my mind. *_Kissing Clark's cheek_* Alright, go out there and be that hero.

**Clark**: Remember Lois I'm always watching over you, protecting you. *_Clark then super speeding out of the Daily Planet_*

_Scene: Clark walks into Watchtower to find Victor standing at the main computer monitoring Metropolis and Star City for any disturbances. Watchtower is filled with light as the main window is open in the mid-day sun_.

**Clark**: Victor we need to have Watchtower start looking for Slade Wilson right away! *_Clark zooming into the room with a sound of worry_*

**Victor/Cyborg**: Already ahead of you Clark. *_Victor on the mainframe scanning Star City for Slade_*

**Clark**: Victor I still can't figure out how they brought him out of his coma. He was that way for so long. *_Clark looking at the screens still puzzled from Slade's return_*

**Victor/Cyborg**: Well now that we know Checkmate has brought him out of it they both now have become a lot more dangerous. *_Victor now finishing up the sync with all of the cameras in Star City_* Alright if Slade Wilson decides to show his face again we will have eyes on both Metropolis and Star City.

**Clark**: Victor do you think we should look into trying to sync cameras with Gotham? *_Clark pausing for a minute waiting for a reaction_*

**Victor/Cyborg**: Clark why would you think he would make an appearance in a city that has never seen any of the Checkmate members? *_Victor now confused_*

**Clark**: Well we still have not located a new hideout, and they have to be operating from somewhere. *_Clark now rolling up his sleeve with his glasses on a table and his coat draped over a chair_*

**Victor/Cyborg**: Why would Checkmate set up base in Gotham?

**Clark**: Well the police have been having trouble keeping up with criminals, haven't they?

**Victor/Cyborg**: Clark over the past two years Gotham has seen a huge decrease in the amount of criminal activity. With that much decrease in activity I don't know why Checkmate would try to set up a base in Gotham. *_Victor now looking at Clark to see if he agrees with his statement and reasoning_*

**Clark**: Alright maybe not. I guess we will have to just keep looking. I think I am going to go out on a patrol of the city maybe I can turn up something. *_Clark now unbuttoning his shirt revealing his Superman crest_*

**Victor/Cyborg**: Alright Superman. I will tell you if I spot anything here. *_Now walking up to the upper level of the room_*

_Scene: A room with whited out walls, brightly lit but has no windows the location of this building is very unclear. Inside the room sits one table and two chairs in one of the chairs sits Slade Wilson. He is now wearing a new set of clothes, changing out of his old military uniform. On the wall behind Slade is painted the Checkmate symbol. Slade is sitting alone staring at the only door in the room, directly in front of him, he is completely silent_.

**Mysterious Man**: *_Walking into the room_* Slade Wilson, do you know why you are here? Why you were given a second chance?

**Slade Wilson**: *_Clearing his throat_* Well I am here because like your boss I to lost something to those heroes. I no longer care to work for the government when I can just work with those of a superior vision. I was given a second chance because I am the only man who can do what you need me to. *_Speaking sternly and swiftly_*

**Mysterious Man**: We need to know you will not betray us. How do we know we can trust you? *_The man now turning around his back facing Slade_*

**Slade Wilson**: Because if I didn't want to be here I would've killed your men and would've been free. It would be wise not to question my intentions.

**Mysterious Man**: You may be in a peak physical condition but you can't beat an army. *_Now beginning to walk out_*

**Slade Wilson**: Wait! *_Slade commanding now_* You said you had something for me. *_Now standing up_*

**Mysterious Man**: Yes the White Queen and King did say they wanted you to receive a gift, but only when I am convinced you are committed to Checkmate. *_Now looking over his shoulder_* Good night General Wilson. You will be shown to your room in a little bit. *_Walking out of the room leaving it just as empty as when he first came in_*

_Scene: Meanwhile in Gotham City, evening is falling on the city. The streets are crawling with strange looking people with looks of mischief on their faces. Police are seen at the station watching out of the Gotham Police Station for anything unusual_.

**Bizzaro**: *_Standing on top of the Police Station_* These mortals don't even realize how in danger they are. Look at this simple minds I could crush them in my fingers if I wanted to.

**Civilian child**: Is that Superman? *_Pointing at the roof_*

**Bizzaro**: *_Speeding off the roof so no one else can spot him_* I don't need these people thinking the kryptonian is here in Gotham, that'll just send him here to find me. But I am going to have some fun. *_Bizzaro super-speeding to a small bank in Gotham_* Let's see how fast I can get in and out without being seen. *_Bizzaro proceeding to super speed into the bank, break into the safe and remove a small amount of gold from the vault without triggering any alarm_* Well that was easy.

**Policeman**: Alright you freeze! *_Cop having gun pulled Bizzaro with his back to the cop, making sure he couldn't see his face_* Put the gold down, or I will shoot!

**Bizzaro**: Well alright, if you insist. *_Bizzaro super speeding behind the cop then using his artic breath to give the cop hypothermia but keep him alive_* Be careful what you wish for. *_Bizzaro then flying away from the scene making sure not to be seen again_*

_Scene: Lex is sitting at his desk in his apartment in Metropolis, he is sipping a brandy in a glass with soft music playing. The room is dimmed and Lex appears to be alone in the room. Sitting in a large chair half way cocked between looking out the window and looking at the wall portraits beside him_. _Lex is wearing a button down white shirt with the sleeves rolled up appearing uneasy and restless_.

**Assistant**: *_Walking into the room through the main doors_* Mr. Luthor I just received progress over the reconstruction of your family's mansion.

**Lex**: And? How's it coming? *_Lex looking over his shoulder still holding his drink near his mouth_*

**Assistant**: The construction company believes it will be done by the end of the week at the pace they are working. *_The assistant now sounding nervous delivering the news_*

**Lex**: End of the week? *_Now sounding irritated_* Of course, you pay them to do a job and they can't finish it on time. The deadline was supposed to be today. *_Now finishing his glass of brandy_*

**Assistan**t: Well Mr. Luthor I have some other news that might interest you. *_The assistant now trying to build confidence in his speech but trying not to make Lex mad_*

**Lex**: And what just might that be? *_Lex now completely turning around in the chair he is sitting in to face the assistant and hear the news_*

**Assistant**: There was a rumor floating around Gotham about Superman, I know you don't like him Mr. Luthor. I heard someone was burned badly in the chest. The burn made was actually in the shape of Superman's crest. *_The assistant now looking at Lex hoping not to get yelled at_*

**Lex**: Really? That is interesting but I need proof. *_Lex now standing up_* I want pictures, hospital records, anything that can verify the story. I want to know how they were burnt and if someone human did it or not. You have until the end of the week. That should be plenty of time. Got it?

**Assistant**: Yes Mr. Luthor. I will get you the information. *_The assistant now walking out of the room_*

**Lex**: *_Noticing his phone ringing looks to see who is calling him at the late hour_* Winslow. Now? *_Lex answering his phone_* This better be good.

**Toyman**: Mr. Luthor I wanted to let you know I made the refined meteor rock engine you asked for. It should be able to sustain a full building effortlessly.

**Lex**: Finally something done on time. Are there any down sides? *_Lex sitting back down listening intently_*

**Toyman**: Well there is one thing the engine will over time drain the rock turning it clear almost like glass and currently the engine can only run on green meteor rock. As per your request.

**Lex**: Well then I guess we will just have to make due I already have a supply of green meteor rock. You said refined rock works the best right?

**Toyman**: Yes Mr. Luthor. The refined rock should last almost a month per five ounce sample.

**Lex**: Good, for once good news. Good night Winslow, I will be in touch have the engine at the mansion by the end of the week, my construction crew won't be done till then. *_Now hanging up the phone_*

_Scene: It is the next afternoon and Oliver and Chloe are relaxing in their apartment together. Chloe tending to a rather large bruise Oliver obtained on his right shoulder. The apartment is decorated with a mix of both Chloe and Oliver's different tastes_.

**Chloe**: Oliver, you told me you'd take it easy when we got all settled in here. *_Applying ice to the wound_*

**Oliver**: I couldn't just stand by and watch a lady get mugged. *_Oliver looking over his shoulder_*

**Chloe**: Well how about next time we don't get ourselves hit by a baseball bat. *_Chloe now sounding sarcastic_*

**Oliver**: I will try my best. I am sorry. *_Oliver now kissing hand still on his shoulder_* They still haven't found that architect. If this uprising continues in Star City I am going to need to get back up.

**Chloe**: What about Mia? *_Chloe now jumping as Oliver jumps from hearing his wife suggest bringing another woman to the city_*

**Oliver**: Chloe that's great and all, but where would she say? *_Oliver now turning around on the couch to be face to face with Chloe*_

**Chloe**: Oliver she has been out on her own now for almost two years I think if we let her stay with us till she can find a place up here she will be fine, and you know she will be more than happy to help you here. *_Now brushing her hand through his hair resting it on his cheek_*

**Olive**r: Alright I will call her and see if she would be willing to come. *_Oliver now smiling holding her hands in his_* I didn't get to tell you the big news though did I? *_Oliver now seeming almost giddy_*

**Chloe**: What news? *_Chloe now smiling but looking curious_*

**Oliver**: I got a call from Bruce Wayne he wants to form a partnership and work on a new military grade transport vehicle together, one that could be almost completely invulnerable to gun fire. *_Oliver now pulling up the email on his laptop sitting on a table in front of the couple_*

**Chloe**: Oliver that's great! *_Chloe kissing Oliver on the cheek_*

**Oliver**: Bruce said he wanted to actually come out here and meet with me in person. Something about wanting to get out of Gotham for a couple days. I almost joked he should go to Smallville if he wanted to get out of the big city. *_Oliver now reaching to put on a shirt_*

**Chloe**: When's he coming out here? *_Chloe now standing up and walking into the adjoining kitchen area_*

**Oliver**: He said he would like to come out end of this week sometime. I should be all healed up by then anyway, just means I'll have to be more careful. *_Oliver now also getting up off of the couch_*

**Chloe**: Just make sure Bruce knows he can always come out here to get away if he needs, but if you call Mia she may be here and you two could also do some training. *_Chloe now getting a glass of water for herself_*

**Oliver**: I will get on calling her right now. It will be nice to have a non-super powered sparring partner again. *_Oliver walking into the back room to make the call_*

_Scene: Meanwhile it is now once again evening in Gotham City, the street appear quiet and everyone on the streets is casually walking through the city. The street lights are on but flickering and the alleyways in the back remain mostly unlit. Suddenly a green light begins to glow in one of the empty alleyways the light does not grow brighter than a street light but then suddenly like a fall star John Stewart appears again in the alleyway_. _John Stewart in normal clothes but wearing the green lantern ring_.

**John Stewart**: *_Half unconsciously speaking to the air_* Where. Where am I? *_Looking like he phasing in and out of consciousness_* The Lantern Corps, but how did I end up back on Earth?

**Mysterious Figure**: *_Suddenly a figure appearing to fall out of the sky lands in front of John wearing black most everywhere and a mask to hide his face_* Are you okay? *_Speaking in an almost grunted voice_*

**John Stewart**: I'm. *_Not being able to finish his sentence he almost falls unconscious_*

**Mysterious Figure**: I am going to get you help, but we are going to talk. *_The masked man picking John up onto his fit and helping him into a dark, sleek vehicle that did not look of this Earth_* Alfred I found the missing architect, John Stewart. I will be back shortly. *_Hoping into the vehicle himself and now light slightly shinning on him, the man appears. Batman_*

_Scene: Inside Chechmate there is another room appearing to be heavily braced so nothing can get in or out. Inside of this room sits a man appearing very strong in stature, black hair and wearing what appears to be an outfit with some Egyptian hieroglyphs on them. A guard and a man walks into the room_.

**Guard**: Alright tough guy. The White King wants to talk to you. Don't try anything funny. *_The guard now moving aside for the White King to take a seat in front of the Egyptian_*

**White King**: *_Sitting down_* I am sorry for the hospitality but you must understand why we are taking these precautions. But I know these men have been so rude not even asking your name. *_Pausing for a moment_* So what is your name?

**Black Adam**: *_Now unfolding his arms and gently placing them on the table in front of him_* My name is Teth-Adam. I was released thanks to the tempering your men did on the seal that bound me.

**White King**: Well Adam, if I am going to call you that. What exactly are you?

**Black Adam**: I was human like you. A slave to men who considered themselves Kings, they killed my family and left me for dead. *_Then looking at his outfit_* Then fate gave me a second chance. I become something so much more and I took my revenge before being sealed away by men of magic. Your mere Earthly possessions cannot harm me. I am here by choice.

**White King**: What do you want exactly? *_Now sitting back completely against his chair_*

**Black Adam**: I want to find the strongest beings of this world and the next. Challenge them and fight to continue to avenge the family that was taken from me. *_Now clenching his fists_*

**White King**: Well Mr. Adam we will see what we can do. I hope you will be compliant but you are free to come and go as you please. *_Now standing up_* Oh and welcome to the team.

_Scene: In deep, deep space we can see Apokolips now approaching an old decrypt planet which appears to be dead and have been that way for many years. Darkseid now rising out of Apokolips rises off of it to himself descend upon the abandoned world. The planet can be seen barring ruins of what appears to be a once great civilization brought to either extinction or leaving the world scattered across the globe_.

**Darkseid**: *_Now stepping foot on the planet in physical form_* I know the being that resides on this planet is here. Show yourself to Lord Darkseid, I beckon you. *_Now raising one hand outward_*

**Parallax**: *_Suddenly a force rises from the ground and takes shape in a mixture of yellow light and a large shrouding cloud_* Who dares call upon fear itself? *_Now taking shape of a large alien like creature_*

**Darkseid**: I am Darkseid of Apokolips I come in need of a partnership of sorts. I know every immortal being in the universe and you appear to be most able to assist me. *_Darkseid now rising up to look the beast straight in the eyes_*

**Parallax**: You possess no fear? *_Looking into Darkseid_* No. I cannot harm a being of immortality whether they possess fear or not. You require my assistance for what?

**Darkseid**: A small planet called Earth it is host to the brightest light the universe may ever see. *_Darkseid now himself projecting energy into the air to show the planet_* I believe together we can bring it to its knees.

**Parallax**: Why would I want to dispose of this bright light?

**Darkseid**: Because the beings that can oppose you, the Lantern Corps have sent their new prospect to the planet if he and the Kryptonian on the planet ever join forces we may not be able to beat them. *_Now looking into deep space_*

**Parallax**: I hate the Lantern Corps. I will help you, but I myself cannot leave this planet yet, I need to feed on fear. I will send my greatest follower with you. If he considers your cause worthy I will work my way to the planet. *_Now sending out a beacon into space_*

**Darkseid**: I believe this partnership you will find can benefit both of us. *_Now smiling_*


End file.
